pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Main Page
__NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome to , started . This wiki is for sharing your ideas of your own version of Plants vs. Zombies! We now have a whopping in our wiki and contributions have been made. Thanks for all your contributions! This wiki creates an average of 360.5 articles per month. Note: Plants vs. Zombies is created by PopCap Games not us. Note: This is not Plants vs. Zombies 2. Create a new article width=35 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Vote in our top 10 lists Before Creating *Please create an account to recognize your work accordingly, and to see if you do good things rather than spamming. *Be friendly and don't be rude. *Make sure that nobody already has your idea. If yes, don't replace the contents with yours, just fix it. *Please put picture if possible. Drawings works too, or just request him or other people that know how to edit photos to make your photo. *If you are creating an area add the name of the place a zombie can eat your brains if you lose. *Ask permission before creating a new version of a user's existing plant, zombie, area, etc. *For Plants pages, use the Plants layout here so that editing plants pages are easier. *Make sure your ideas make sense and the characters and items are not copyrighted. Staff These are the users with different rights in this wiki. They have different abilities using their rights. They also have corresponding color codes. If the user has more than one right, the higher or highest ranking right is used for the color. Bureaucrats These users can give additional rights to other users. They are colored green. *CattailsWelove *Cofee BAM! *CompliensCreator00 *Guppie the Third *Plant lover *Zomplant Jelo *Randomguy3000 Administrators These users can delete, undelete, protect and unprotect pages as well as block and unblock other users. They are colored deep sky blue. This group also contains all bureaucrats. *GatlingPeaz *Leotard pantsu *Plantsthrust Chat Moderators These users overlook the chat of the wiki, can make others chat moderators and banned from chat. This group also contains all admins. They are colored gold. *Dr Edgar Zomboss *Repeater1919 (and rollback) Rollback They revert multiple edits of one user to the previous version of another user. This group also contains all admins, except for Cofee BAM!. They are colored chocolate. *Jeremy... *Pvzaddict1276 New Great Ideas Prizes You Can Win If you did it again, we will double the length of your vacation. If you did it again more than 3 times, you'll get "THE BIGGEST PRIZE!"! Remember to report bad edits to admins to overlook what the editor has done and if he/she must be blocked. Polls NOTE: DO NOT EDIT THE POLL IF YOU ARE NOT AN ADMIN!!! New polls any time it's available. What PvZ versions do you have? PC or Mac OSX iPod Touch or iPhone iPad Xbox 360 DS or DSi PS3 Windows 7 Phone Google Android All of the above None of the above Two of them Three of them Four of them Five of them Six of them Seven of them Eight of them Which style do you prefer for this wiki? The new one(White) The old one (Blue) Let's just make a new one Featured Featured Poll Other than PvZ, which is the most awesome video game? Call of Duty Kingdom Hearts Angry Birds Little Big Planet Portal DoTA The Sims Other None, PvZ is the best! Category:Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki Category:Browse